


Horror Movies and Ice Cream

by brother_snackariah



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group fluff, Poor Jensi I forgot him again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brother_snackariah/pseuds/brother_snackariah
Summary: The gang invest themselves in human activities, curtesy of Sophie and Dex’s Mother’s movie collection.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Fitz Vacker & Keefe Sencen, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Horror Movies and Ice Cream

Sophie pawed through the DVDs in the box. She saw a few movies that were good but not fantastic. Just plain old films probably bought at a blockbuster. Most of the movies were old, from the eighties or nineties. Sophie smiled as she looked through the movies, thinking of her childhood.

“Sophie! Just pick one!” Biana groaned, “I’m getting antsy.” Sophie stuck her tongue out at her and kept searching for the perfect movie. 

When Dex had told her about his mother’s collection, it took all of Sophie’s self-control not to go running to Rimeshire and have a movie marathon. They were in a fight then, and didn’t have time to be kids. But now, with the fight over and just school to focus on, it was the perfect time. She let a smile linger on her lips, a result of her now beautiful life.

Then, she saw it. Her favorite movie. The one that got her through tough times. Helped her connect with Amy, and forget about all her problems.

Scream.

Sophie let out a squeal and ran over to the group on the other side of the room. She wasn’t sure how they would react to the movie, but she hoped it was good. None of the group had severe PTSD, at least none that dealt with gore. They could always stop it and watch….Sophie squinted at a DVD on top of the box….SharkBoy and Lava Girl. 

A giant screen filled the dark room with light, and illuminated her friends' happy faces. It was all so normal, chatting and laughing with one another as if they were normal. As if they were human and enjoying a movie night. Then Biana vanished to steal some food off of Dex’s plate and the vision disappeared. Sophie cleared her throat, and the elves looked at her. They stopped talking when they saw the movie in her hands. 

“Have you finally picked the movie?” Marella asked, “I need to start watching it!”

Sophie lifted a teasing eyebrow. “Oh? So you can make out with your girlfriend in the back of the room while it’s dark?” Tam choked on his food and the rest of the group burst out laughing. Linh blushed, and Marella put an arm around her waist protectively.

“Now that she’s in the elite levels I don’t see her that often,” Marella said defensively, “I miss her.” The last bit was said with a hint of sadness and Sophie decided to let it go. Linh held Marella’s hand and put her head on her shoulder so that their blond and black hair mixed together. Sophie watched them with huge jealousy. Keefe had explained that he and Fitz had a big project they needed to work on and couldn’t come home for the mid-year break. She understood that, of course, she just missed him and Fitz. A lot. Everyone else had come home, though, and for that Sophie was grateful. Still….

Biana clapped her hands, snapping Sophie out of her thoughts. 

“Hello? Earth to Sophie?” She walked over and put her hands on Sophie’s shoulders. “You seem a little out of it, are you okay?” Biana already knew that Sophie missed her boyfriend, so Sophie just gave her friend a reassuring smile and nodded. Biana pulled Sophie towards her and Dex’s cushion area and Sophie found herself giggling and shaking her head.

“No thanks, I don’t want to be a third wheel.” Dex threw a piece of popcorn at her head, and it got stuck in her hair. Sophie glared daggers at him, trying to be scary, but she doubted it was working.

As if to prove her point, Dex grinned. “I’ve seen you in fuzzy pajamas. Nothing you do will scare me. Ever.” Sophie plucked the food from her hair and grew it back at him. It seemed like they were going to engage in a full out war, before the doorbell rang. Sophie shot a confused look at Dex. He shook his head, saying he didn’t invite anyone else. She shrugged, and got up to answer the door. Before leaving, she tossed the DVD at Dex.

“Set it up, I’ll be back soon.” With that Sophie left the room to go to the front door. On her way, she saw Kessler wrestling the triplets and she smiled. She waved to Juline, who was in the kitchen sipping something hot from a mug. Juline waved back and held up a hand, as if to stop Sophie.

“Have you decided on the movie?” Juline asked her. Sophie walked up to her aunt and nodded.

“I chose Scream, it’s one of my favorites from when I was a kid,” Sophie laughed at the horror that came across Juline’s face, “But I’m guessing it’s not one of yours?” 

Juline shook her head. “That was one of the most horrific and scary movies I’ve seen.”

Sophie grinned. “That’s what makes it so good!” 

The doorbell rang again. Juline gave an apologetic glance towards Sophie, and turned to get it, but she stopped her. 

“I’ll get it, you go and defeat the triplets with your mighty snow powers!” Juline giggled like a teenager and thanked her. Sophie watched as Juline joined her husband, a feeling of wistfulness in her mind. She quickly turned from them and headed towards the door. She swung the door open and became face-to-face with Fitz and Keefe. They grinned at her.

Sophie let out a shriek of joy and threw her arms around both of them. They laughed and bared her weight. She pulled back and examined them both with an incredulous face. 

“I thought you weren’t coming!” Sophie led them both inside and shut the door behind them. Keefe hooked his arm through hers and brought her close while they walked. Sophie allowed herself to be overcome by his scent. 

Fitz shrugged, “it’s just a project, no big deal. Besides,” he continued, with a sweet smile, “it’s good to be with friends during the holidays.” 

Keefe scoffed, “Oh, please. It took forever to convince you! This schoolwork is really important,” he said in a convincing impression of Fitz’s voice, “It’s worth 40% of our grade!” Fitz smacked the back of Keefe’s head over Sophie, and she giggled.

“It is!” Fitz said indignantly. Sophie nudged him playfully, and poked her head around the door into the movie room. She could see the start of the movie paused, and everyone was talking quietly. Tam noticed Sophie in the doorway, and raised his eyebrows in questioning. Sophie then smiled, and Tam seemed to get the message. He rolled his eyes but smiled too.

“Guess who I have with me!” And she pulled Keefe and Fitz, who had been talking, into the doorway. Everyone cheered. Biana ran up to hug her brother, and Marella gave Keefe a high five. Biana left her brother, and gave him a once over as if he had changed in the weeks they hadn’t seen each other. 

“So,” Biana lifted a teasing eyebrow, “where’s your hot elite girlfriend that we have yet to meet?” Fitz blushed lightly.

“I’ve met her,” Sophie reminded them. 

“That’s because you visit like, all the time.” Sophie was about to argue but then realized that Biana was right.

“She wanted to come, but had a project.” He glared at Keefe, and Keefe shrugged at the others like What are you gonna do? Sophie laughed and grabbed Keefes hand to sit down with her at the front near Dex and Biana. Fitz sat next to them. Dex grabbed a small remote-like thing and unpaused the movie. The lights in the room faded, and Keefe slung an arm around her shoulder and held her tight. She looked up at him. I love you, she mouthed, and beamed as she kissed her. But she heard dialogue on the screen and pulled away to focus her attention on the screen. Pretty soon in, however, Keefe abandoned her. It seemed that her friends did not enjoy horror movies quite as much as she did. Keefe and Fitz clung to each other, abject horror on their faces. Biana and Dex were hugging each other tightly and covered their eyes every few seconds. Linh had her face buried in Marella’s shoulder, while Marella watched the screen with a wicked grin on her face and calmly ate popcorn. Tam had a neutral expression on but Sophie could tell he was enjoying it. The three of them made eye contact and raised their glasses to one another. Sophie made a quiet promise that she would introduce them to more horror. They continued watching the movie.

By the time the movie was over most of her friends were enjoying it. When Randy explained the rules to a horror movie they all laughed. When Stu got electrocuted they all gasped and Sophie heard Dex mutter, “Jesus Christ”. And when Sid finally killed Billy everyone smiled in relief. Sophie felt her heart grow at her friends bonding over something she had loved as a kid. When the movie finished, the lights turned back on, and everyone stood up and stretched their arms. They left the room and Sophie noticed the clock on the hallway wall. 

“It’s still pretty early, guys, you want to go get milkshakes in the forbidden cities?” Marella raised an eyebrow, “um, last time I checked that was illegal.” Sophie shrugged.

“No one has to know.” With that the group gathered outside while Dex made some excuse as to where they were going. Soon they were on the streets in Nashville, acting not suspicious at all while Dex broke into an atm. 

“There!” Dex held up an extreme amount of cash. Several onlookers looked over at them with wary eyes. Sophie slowly lowered Dex’s hand, taking a handful of cash as she did. 

“Oh god, look at all this money!” Sophie practically drooled at the amount of cash in her hands. 

“You literally are a trillionaire,” Biana pointed out.

“That’s not the point. The point is that now,” Sophie paused to stuff the money in her bag, “we can fill ourselves with ice cream.” She smiled at her friends. They smiled back.

“So, can we go?”

———

“You know I actually liked that movie,” Marella said, once everyone was settled into a booth with their milkshakes. Marella, Linh, Tam, and Fitz on one side. Keefe, Sophie, Biana, and Dex on the other. Dex was trying to steal toppings off of Biana’s s’mores drink. Biana reciprocated by wiping ice cream on his nose. 

“Yeah, that was pretty obvious, Mare.” Marella glared at the nickname Sophie called her. She liked to do that once in a while to make her squirm. 

“In fact, you guys all liked it, Tam, Marella, Sophie,” the three grinned at each other as Keefe stated the fact. He flicked some whipped cream at them, “you little psychopaths.” Tam was full of rage about the sugary substance in his hair, but Sophie and Marella laughed it off. 

“Of course you guys like it, it’s the best,” Sophie said, sipping milkshake through her straw, “And it’s a hell of a lot better than Elven entertainment, that’s for sure.” 

She was met with outstanding disagreements. Marella booed. Biana threw straw wrapper remains at her. Fitz started to list all the ways she was wrong. Sophie laughed, throwing her hands up, defending herself. She was right, but ever since she arrived in the Lost Cities, she was finding it easier to be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
